


No more Jellybeans...

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: :'), :P, Fanfic I mean, I wanted to try this out, I wrote this instead of doing important shit, Inspired by Music, Inspired by movies, It's time to get dark, Let my sociopathic mind be inspired!, Like, My first R&M betches, This is the perfect show to get dark with, This series gets me pumped, Which I got done earlier, best show ever, i have problems, so not really, so pumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Does he need his shitty grandson to tell him what he already knows? That he's a huge dick that cares for no one but himself, even though he hates himself the most?No, not really. In fact, all he really does is tolerate it at this point.Does he need his pain in the ass grandson to whine at him for being so uncared for and useless?No, not really. He tolerates that as well.Does he need his small, innocent, dumbass, trusting, naïve, bitchy, doe-eyed, baby-faced grandson there to keep him in check and make sure he lives long enough to, in his own way through insults and hurt, say he loves him unconditionally without the shadow of a doubt, even if he denies it every time he's questioned about it? To remind him by just that dumbass, puppy-faced look, that he's always going to loyally love him back? To remind him that he's unworthy of such, childish, understanding, beautiful innocence?Maybe so on that last one... and he'd do anything to make sure that things stay that way... he'd just have to hold on to his small manifestation of life so tight, that nothing, not even himself can harm him... if he can...





	No more Jellybeans...

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Attempted gang rape

"Y-Y-Y'know Rick, you could at least lead us on ONE adventure that doesn't involve stealing, drugs, alchohol, or oddly b-b-beautiful alien women." Morty complained as he sat, arms crossed in Rick's small, homemade-of-garbage 'Flying Saucer'. Rick ignored that comment, passing it off as nothing more than Morty's normal, less than important, shitty comments. Both sat in silence for a good while longer before Morty opened his mouth to add on. "Before you even think about finishing that sentence, I want you to think about the first word, multiply 2 by 1,800, think of the last word, and add 3." Rick huffed, knowing fully well that Morty would never fully comprehend what was just asked of him. Morty sat, silent and wide-eyed before uttering a few curses and leaning back into his chair, leaning his chin against his hand, arm perched neatly against his side door. "That's what I thought you whiny little bitch."

The rest of the ride was uncomfortably silent, mind the couple burps from Rick, and mutters of incorrect math from Morty. 

It had been an odd week for the two, both at each other's throats for God-knows-what. "I think it had something to do with a tool...?" Morty whispered, gaining Rick's attention. "What?" He asked, confused by the sudden words. "Nothing." Morty snapped, hand falling into his lap as concern flooded his mind. The hairs on the back of Morty's neck stood on end as he watched what looked to be some sort of space debris flew past them. "Yeah, I noticed waaaaaay before you did." Rick chuckled, engaging what seemed to be a shield of some sort. "No need to worry, I just pretty much saved our lives." the elder cockily spat, adding on a quick "Something you can never seem to do."

Morty grunted, moving into the back and laying down, deciding that sleep was the best way to escape this torture. The trip to the Icanlon planet had seemed like forever, which wasn't too exaggerated, considering how it was 5 hours from Earth. "Sleeping won't fix anything, you'll still have to deal with my ass when you wake up." Rick reminded. Morty flipped the old man off, earning a hostile laugh. "So you've finally got the nerve to flip me the bird huh? You little jackass. You think you're all that? Well guess what? Do all you want, I could care less, and this is how much I care; about that, about life, and about you in particular!" Rick then proceeded to flip Morty off with both hands, not daring to hold back any few choice words.

Morty narrowed his eyes, staying silent(his new trend) and turning his head opposite of Rick, tears slowly falling off his cheeks. "You're drunk grandpa." was the child's bland response.

That's right, Rick almost forgot Morty was still a child somehow, oh well, that doesn't give him a reason to let up, right? Why would it?

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?" Rick challenged. "What CAN I do? You're taller, stronger, and /somehow/ faster than me. It'd be a losing battle for me the moment I decide to do anything." Morty responded, surprising Rick, and making him calm down, if only slightly. With a huff, and quick flip to the autopilot switch(in which Morty didn't even know existed), Rick shifted into the passengers' seat, looking back at Morty expectantly. Morty gave a bored look, raising an eyebrow as an uncomfortable look made its way upon Rick's face, it clearly stated 'Well? Come over here so I can apologize and get this over with!'. 

With a lazy smile, and a little help, Morty sat up, pressing his forehead against Rick's, breathing in the /oddly/ sweet musk of whiskey and strong cologne. This had become Rick's unofficial new way of apologizing, as he had taken a liking to it after seeing the movie Peter Rabbit. So this is what they did. A silent apology that reminded each other that, even though they were both dicks in some sense, they meant well. 

A gentle shove forward from Morty, and Rick retreated, an angry, but not as angry, look on his face. "Sometimes, I feel like I accept way too many apologies from you than needed." Morty chuckled. "Well, you mean them, don't you?" Rick asked, a section of his brow raising. "Sure." was all Morty said. That was enough for Rick to return to driving.

Sighing, Morty managed to fall asleep, waking up as Rick shook him excitedly. "Blips and Chitz Morty! Blips and Chiiiiiiiitz!" 

Morty groaned as his childish grandfather shook him awake, leading him into the arcade. "So many games, and foods, and friends!" Rick mused, quickly adding the last part. Jesus Christ, this was the ONLY place Morty had seen that made his normally shitty grandpa actually really fun. "'s this part of your apology?" Morty asked, unamused. "To me, yes." Rick answered, rushing off to play Roy 2. Looking around, Morty sighed, this place did the exact opposite to him as it did to Rick. It made the teen feel darker and more desolate than normal. Like he was supposed to feel. An atom in a universe that revolves around nothing, and no one. Rick taught him that, early on.

Somehow, in that short amount of time, Rick had won up to two thousand... tickets? Points? (What was the currency here?). "We can get so much stuff with these Morty! We'll win it all! C'mon, hey buddy, lil' dawg, you can play Roy 2 if you want, I'll let you have a go." Rick cooed, with what seemed to be 1/4 sincerity, and 3/4 high-off-of-adrenaline speak. "No thanks, you play, I'll just watch." Morty passed, watching as Rick shrugged it off and went off somewhere else. "Hey there little friend! What're you doing?" a feminine voice asked as three aliens walked up to Morty. "Nothing. Just standing." Morty hummed, oddly getting a "Mr. Jellybean" vibe from the three. "Nothing? Oh! What's you're name lil' boy?" another female of the trio asked. "M-M-M-Morty." was the teen's soft reply. "Well, M-M-M-Mooooorrtyyy... you don't seem to be doin' nothing." the only male of the trio hissed. "Oh, leave him be Sh'azhven! He's just a boy!" the first female growled. 

Morty whimpered as he began to back away, accidentally bumping into another alien who seemed to be with the trio. "Where are you going?! We just met! Don't you wanna get to know us more?" the fourth alien, who was male asked. "N-no thank you!" Morty whined, catching sight of Rick. "Oh! RICK!" Morty shouted, gaining the elders' attention, who was too drunk to realize that Morty was utterly horrified from a distance. Morty waved over at him, begging him to come over, but Rick took it as a friendly 'Look! I have friends!' wave, more than an 'I'm about to possibly get gang-raped!' wave. "Oh, he made friends. Good for him. You go Lil' Dawg!" Rick shouted before walking off to sit with some alien friends of his.

Oh no, the Mr. Jellybean incident was happening again, the quartet closing in, laughing as they snapped and yelped, each shouting that they 'wanted to go first!' or 'wanted the best taste!'. Morty sat and shuddered, frozen in fear in a sense. How was no one seeing this?! Was the life of a child so uncared for here?! Did no one care that a CHILD was about to be raped?! "SHUT UP! I get 'im first!" the third alien(first male) hissed, grabbing Morty and pulling him in, licking his lips and he opened his maw and--

Bam! As predictable as a good book, Rick shot the aliens' brains out, which set up an example for the other three, who ran off every which way. 

Morty curled into himself, shaking and sobbing softly. Rick got onto his knees, pulling Morty up to his chest and apologizing in the best way he knew how. It wasn't much to any passer-by, but to Morty it was like he was getting thousands of free 'I love you... you little dipshit's' in one sitting. Rick knew how messed up Morty was after the Mr. Jellybean(that asshole) incident, and he blames himself entirely for almost having it happen again. How COULD anyone just ignore this?!

"Let's just g-g-go home Rick, I don't want to come back here..." Morty whimpered. "I understand Morty... maybe in a couple of years-" "Never again!"

Rick nodded, standing both of them up and leading them to the car. During the ride, Morty spoke up. "You can go back, but... I-I-I-I just CAN'T relive that, grandpa..." 

"If I don't have a buddy, who will help me win Roy?" Rick chuckled. "Rick, please, you love that place!" Morty sighed, and Rick said nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home, Morty began to step out of the garage, but, before he could, Rick grabbed his arm, pulled him close, and placed a gentle peck on his forehead. "Now get out of here you turd." Rick snapped. Morty smiled, mouthing the words 'I love you' before leaving. That kiss wasn't just a statement saying that Rick loved Morty more than some game about a guy, it said that he'd give up all material things he loved for his Lil' Dawg, Little Dipshit, Jackass, Punk of a grandson...  
.  
.  
And Morty was alright with that... his grandfather was good inside...  
.  
.  
Yeah... he was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism requested! This is my first R&M, so give me all you got! Also, I don't want shit about the burps... I ain't writing those every five lines. -_-


End file.
